Neo Contra
Neo Contra ネオコントラ (Neo Kontora?)is a videogame of the Contra series developed by konami in 2004 for PlayStation 2. It is a sequel to Contra: Shattered Soldier and has a different game style like Super Contra-styled special levels. Plot Neo Contra takes place during A.D. 4444 when the Earth has been transformed into a prison planet, home to criminals and political rebels (Contras). From this underworld society rises a new order called "Neo Contra". This government quickly showed its true colors, as it has other plans than bringing back normal civilization. Carrying out this new threat are four renegade contra, who are called the Four Elite. Thus, Bill Rizer is partnered with Genbei "Jaguar" Yagyu, a Samurai, and the two are sent to Earth to deal with the Neo Contra threat. Gameplay Neo Contra once again brings the games arena back into three dimensions. However, unlike the titles developed under Appaloosa Interactive, players only need to aim in third dimension upon rare occasions. Additionally, this title eradicates the boss-oriented gameplay of Hard Corps and the previous 32-bit titles, and seeks a balance more reminiscent of the 8-bit and SNES Contra games; long free-form shooting sections, interspliced with boss encounters. Additionally, gameplay varies depending upon the level and camera angle presented (the camera cannot be user-controlled). Most of the game is played in an isometric perspective, but portions are side-scrolling or overhead-behind. The player cannot jump. Instead, two new defensive moves are added that allows the player to effectively evade in the new dimensions: dash and spin. Dash gives the player a quick burst of speed to evade hostiles, while spin gives the player an instant of invulnerability. The hit-ratio system that was introduced in Shattered Soldier has been kept in this title. The game uses a modified version of the three-weapon configuration from Shattered Soldier. The player has two types of firearms used against ground-level targets, one with regular ammo and the other with flammable rounds, and a third weapon used to lock-on airborne targets. The player can choose from one of the three initially available weapon sets (one which includes the famous Spread Shot from the earlier Contra games, which was missing in Shattered Soldier), with three additional sets that are time-release. The Type F configuration features the GV Laser and Ripple Laser, both weapons from Gradius V. There are a total of seven stages in the game. Like Shattered Soldier, the four initial stages can played in any order and be replayed anytime for higher grading. The fifth stage can only be selected by clearing the first four stages, while the sixth and seventh stages are only available if players maintain an above average grade overall. There is a difficulty setting in the options menu, and playing on Easy difficulty grants players 30 lives to beat the first four missions, but on this difficulty it is impossible to view the game's ending. Normal mode offers players 5 lives and 7 continues to complete the seven missions of the game. Characters *Bill Rizer: the main protagonist in the game, appears in all games of the original series,it is in cryogenic prison but is awakened to stop the Neo contras who are in the prison planet called The Earth (yup,the earth is now a prison). *Genbei "Jaguar" Yagyu: Called Jaguar is a warrior who follows the samurais code and wears a Katana, the powerfull weapon on this game. *The Four Hell Warriors of Neo Contra - The four elite members of the Neo Contra organization **Guerilla Contra: the pipe-smoking military commander **Plant Contra: the plant/cyborg hybrid ' **Pheromone Contra: Pheromone Contra's true identity is that of Lucia (aka Bionoid LCR), who once assisted Bill during the events of Contra: Shattered Soldier **Animal Contra: the talking bull terrier *Mystery G: A mysterious elderly mercenary who wears a uniform similar to one wore by Bill and Jaguar. His true identity is never revealed, but he seems to be aware of who Bill Rizer is. *Master Contra: The leader of Neo Contra and threat to humanity. He is a weapon consisting of Bill Rizer's mind, inside of a new body. Category:Games